Twinkle
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: The stars were gray and dull even though there were millions of them in the sky. Compared to her.


_(a/n: the sweet is back! :D haha...)_

**Twinkle**

The dark gloomy sky loomed over them, threatening raindrops to fall any moment soon. It wasn't good of a night to stay up late especially with lots of stuffs scattered around. If it would rain, many of the things would get soaked or they won't be able to grab them all. The mood would have changed if there were stars twinkling to watch but not a single star could be found dotting the gloomy sky. This wasn't a good night for stargazing after all. But who cares? She was having fun. So was he.

She pleaded him that morning to have a little celebration of his first month stay after Sweden. It was a good idea and he got to give her that. He didn't want to celebrate anything, though. A month of torture in the silent scary museum was not to celebrate about.

Anyways, he had plans that night. He was just going to sit on his cozy couch, sip a little alcohol while at it too. Invite Woo Bin and the rest of the gang, maybe and have the old movie marathon, or something. Nothing but going out.

He had been traumatized by the work he had. He needed to soothe his nerves. Everyday, he had to visit the museum for constant monitoring and some time preparation for his next exhibit two months later. Lately, he hasn't been able to cope up with it. He was getting a little weary.

But she didn't give up just for that reason and she promised to help calm him down. She gave her signature pout and her eyes blinked quickly and elegantly it had been hard to refuse. Oh, God, how could he not say no? He agreed. Caught in the moment, she smiled and laughed gleefully as she thanked him and assured he made the right decision. He silently agreed it was. The gleam in her eyes seemed to calm him down from the whole month of stress.

To his surprise, the first visit was the museum – his museum. He was getting tired of the sight of it but that day, his impression in the museum changed. There was a happy maiden running from pot to pot to awe and gape at it. The museum suddenly had a hearty glow every time she jumps in excitement as she points at his "his new amazing work". The brightness in her eyes never fails to make him smile.

The next stop, 6:30 pm, was at the amusement park. She looked silly running around with two stuffed toys in her arms (a giraffe in her right and a panda on her left) which he won for her. He should talk, juggling six in his arms, the ones she won for them (_"Boys do not collect stuff toys, sunbae." "So do teachers, Ga Eul-yang." She stuck her tongue out for him._) He would let her keep them anyway, but he'll make sure he'll have a remembrance.

"Sunbae! Rollercoaster ride next!" she hopped on and about, and Mr. Giraffe and Mrs. Panda seemed to shake their heads in fright. She just laughed and even the gloomy weather seemed to lighten like her beautiful face and her smiling eyes.

_There's something in those eyes._

11 pm. She proposed that they lie down on the grass on the good distance away from the nearest river he could find and stargaze. He complained that there were no stars for them to gaze at. She gave him that pout again. Ugh! That pout again! Of course, what would be the answer?

Now they were gazing in the starless gloomy sky with a comfortable silence in their midst. He wouldn't complain about that, too. He had his nerves soothed out ever since she smiled at him. What more could he ask for? He turned to look at his side and found her smiling to herself. He found himself smiling to himself too. Whatever she has, it always makes him feel at ease and comfortable.

Then she gasped and pointed at the sky. The clouds began to move away, making the thousands of stars gleam in the night light. She sat up, admiring the world's natural wonders. He couldn't help admire her and her thing about appreciating little stuff.

She sat there for some moments in silence. It didn't bother him in anyway. For years he'd known her, he knew that when she was too noisy about something, her heart was just halfway of it but when she stands there in awe and silence, her heart was leaping for joy. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Nah," he disagreed. "I would prefer the word _handsome_." Both of them laughed. She returned to admire the beauty of the stars again, as they twinkle in the sky.

Then she suddenly turned to him. "They're beautiful, aren't they, sunbae?" she asked hopefully, waiting for a more satisfying answer.

Yi Jeong caught his breath as he stare at the beautiful happy face. But the most striking feature was those big brown eyes that could see through anything, twinkling like the stars. He thought that the thousand of stars didn't stand a chance in the twinkle of his Ga Eul-yang's eyes. "No," he disagreed again, the gleam in her eyes died a bit. "You're more beautiful," he whispered, in her ear after quickly sitting up.

She smiled and her eyes returned to their glow. He leaned to kiss her and he knew what it felt to be in heaven for that single moment with his only twinkling star.

_(a/n: Was that too much fluff... or i dunno? I just didn't want to listen to my teacher's jabber and I wrote this down in the notebook... hahaha... mean me_

_ Anyway, the idea that struck me here is that one night, after returning my friends sweater, I told him thanks. He told that my eyes were glowing. I asked if he was sarcastic but he said it was true. He told me that a couple of times before, too: when he said I was getting better in basketball and when we watched a school performance. He said I looked more beautiful with the twinkling eyes. And he said that it was obvious I was happy like that. Haha! I miss that friend of mine. Wonder how he is?_

_Anyways, how'd you like it guys? Drop some messages for moi, 'kay?)_


End file.
